En busca del placer
by sofie angel-dark
Summary: Sakura entra a el instituto y universidad de Konoha, allí conocerá a Sasuke un Dom que le enseñara el mundo BDSM y los limites de su propio placer, después de algunos años Sakura por "casualidades" del destino volverá aparecer aquel hombre que le robo el corazón y esta vez acompañado de su prima
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Esta era mi habitación de paredes de blanco inmaculado, tenia cierto olor a lavanda, a mi lado derecho había una cama con una colcha azul celeste y al lado una mesita de noche, en el extremo izquierdo sur había un escritorio sobre el cual había un ordenador y en uno de los cajones estaban todos mis implementos escolares hace tiempo que no estaba aquí, me había acostumbrado a las paredes vino tinto, a la cama con dosel y sabanas de seda y al almizclado olor a cuero mezclado con sexo. Me asombraba lo hipócrita que era al vivir dos vidas o al menos así me sentía.

Siempre fui la típica chica tímida a la cual hacen bullying y mi tono de cabello no es que me ayudara mucho, hasta que cambie de ciudad debido al empleo de mi madre, en el momento que supe que iba a entrar a una nueva escuela e iba a dejar atrás todo mi pasado y lo que era, decidí que era momento de ser otra, de un cambio radical… jamás pensé que una sola decisión podría cambiar mi destino de una manera tan radical.

Siempre pensé que llegaría a mi nueva escuela y me convertiría en la chica "popular" y todo seria diferente, esa era mi ilusión, lo se suena estúpido pero así era yo, tonta, no veía mas halla de la punta de mi nariz. Siempre quise ser popular porque cada vez que pasaban junto a mi por un pasillo o las escaleras se veían tan seguros de si mismos y en mi ignorancia pensaba que eran perfectos así fueran ellos los que me hacían sentir como una basura y se burlaban de mi, en realidad ni siquiera ahora entiendo porque en vez de odiarlos y repudiarlos lo cual era un sentimiento perfectamente natural, quería ser igual de hueca y cruel que ellos. En especial él, Sai Uchiha era mi amor platónico ya saben las chicas somos tontas a veces y por eso sufrimos ya que algunas somos masoquistas y nos fijamos en el típico chico malo y sexy, algo que aprendí en el primer año en mi nueva escuela, fue gracias a mi amiga Ino, a huir de ellos cada vez que los veía huía literalmente hablando, y en realidad me hice popular entre mis profesores pero no conseguí muchos amigos como quería pero algo positivo es que aquí me valoraban por mi intelecto el cual mejore bastante al no tener tiempo para pensar en que hacer si algún día chocaba con Sai y mis libros caían y el caballerosamente me los ayudaba a recoger y me invitaba a tomar un refresco ya que notaria que era una chica guapa debajo de kilos de ropa, sip ese era mi tonto sueño, en realidad ahora me doy cuenta que desperdicie toda mi secundaria en plantearme de un millón de maneras la misma estúpida escena.

Estoy casi segura que en mi relato nombre a Ino mi amiga, no se si catalogarla como mi única amiga o mi mejor amiga, es una chica rubia, de ojos celestes, cuerpo de modelo y popular, de hecho puede sonar fuerte pero gracias a ella descubrí como eran ellos en realidad y descarte la idea de ser alguna vez popular. Ino es el tipo de chica en la que siempre se va a fijar el chico malo y sexy están genéticamente destinados a estar juntos, aunque Ino no me lo diga se que en el fondo quiere encontrar un chico que la valore por quien es, por su inteligencia y no por ser popularidad , creo que por eso siempre se fija en chicos populares, ¿por que si eres popular como puedes escalar para ser popular?, creo que alguna vez me llamo para que la recogiera en casa de su ex y dijo eso, ella a diferencia de otros populares es realmente buena en la escuela por eso fue que nos conocimos y terminamos siendo amigas a pesar de que somos como el agua y el aceite.

La verdad no he sido totalmente sincera con Ino, ya que le conté que perdí un año por culpa de problemas de salud, lo que jamás le dije fue que debido al bullying al cual fui expuesta después de que en un discurso que tenia que dar enfrente de todo el colegio tartamudeé y posteriormente vomite en el estrado todo mi desayuno; tenia pánico de ir y que todos se rieran en mi cara en la escuela así que no quise volver a mi ultimo grado de primaria , aunque tan solo faltaran tres meses para acabar el año escolar, recuerdo que en esos días solía decir que me dolía todo para no ir a la escuela a lo cual mi mamá me llevaba al hospital y en una ocasión un niño como de mi edad que se encontraba en una habitación cercana a la mía y tenia grandes ronchas en las manos y en la cara me le acerque y jugamos cuando de repente en los días siguientes me empezaron a salir a mi también ronchar rosas por todo el cuerpo que hacían que me rascara, cuando estuve en condiciones de volver a la primaria ya no pude recuperar algunas notas y la rectora le aconsejo a mi madre que repitiera el año y mi madre me inscribió en una escuela cercana a nuestra casa.

Ahora son inicios de septiembre, hoy empiezan las clases de nuevo y siento que en mi estomago tengo un enjambre de abejas debido a los nervios, tengo el extraño presagio que mi vida va a cambiar a partir de hoy. Ino y yo decidimos en el verano que lo mejor seria entrar en nuestro último año de media a Konoha, es parecido a una pequeña ciudad a donde asisten los hijos de las personas mas ricas de el estado e incluso del país queda a algunos kilómetros de la ciudad, Ino y yo nos presentamos para un examen de admisión y fuimos becadas, decidimos entrar un año antes de la universidad para acostumbrarnos al lugar y hacer nuevas amistades lo cual dudo que ocurra en mi caso. Los directivos nos dieron este primer día para conocer Konoha y a nuestros compañeros de habitación.

La universidad y el colegio quedan separados por una gran pared de cristal en la cual se encuentra una pequeña puerta doble, y queda a más o menos un kilometro de los dormitorios de los estudiantes en los cuales estamos separados las chicas y los chicos.

Mi compañera de habitación es una chica menuda de hermosos ojos grises y cabello oscuro con algunos rayos morados, estoy mas que segura que es la chica más bonita que he visto en mi vida es perfecta como una muñeca.

-Hola- me saluda con entusiasmo.

-Hola- susurro con las mejillas encendidas y no se porque eso no me ocurría hace por lo menos dos años.

-Que mona- dice mirándome como si fuera un cachorrito desamparado que es justamente como me siento-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga

-Mi- mi nombre es Sakura

-¡Sakura! Un hermoso nombre, al igual que tu cabello- se dirige a mi y me doy cuenta que soy casi una cabeza mas alta que ella- ¿como haces para que parezca natural?

-Es natural- digo en un susurro apenas audible.

-En serio ¡genial!

Después de un momento en el que Hinata hablo conmigo o al menos eso intento, descubrí que es hija de una poderosa familia extranjera y que va a empezar al igual que yo el último grado de la media.

-Bueno la verdad es que la mayoría de los fines de semana de seguro estaré en la casa de algunos amigos y tu ¿que planeas hacer?

-Estar aquí, supongo.- ella pone cara de espanto y para no tener la atención centrada en mi le pregunto lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza -¿tienes novio?

-Si- me responde mientras toma un cepillo de su cama y empieza a peinarse con cara de enamorada- Se llama Naruto y es un chico con un corazón gigante.

-Cuéntame sobre… ¿Naruto?

-Él estudia contabilidad y finanzas este año termina su carrera.

-Espera, él es siete años mayor que tu.

-De hecho son cinco, es que perdí un año de primaria y otro en la secundaria debido a los constantes viajes de trabajo de mi papá. ¿Y tú tienes novio?

-Yo… seguro- digo en tono sarcástico, solo basta verme para saber que jamás he tenido novio, de hecho mi primer y único beso me lo di jugando a la botella hace un año.

-No tienes que ser sarcástica, eres muy bonita pero al parecer insistes en esconderte en esa ropa fea y esos lentes que se ven como de hace un millón de años.

Hinata se ofrece a enseñarme el lugar, primero me enseño toda el área de los dormitorios y después caminamos hasta la estructura central de Konoha allí me enseño en donde quedaban los salones. En la mañana del día siguiente me puse el uniforme de la escuela, consistía en una camisa blanca, una falda corta, muy corta de diferentes tonos de azul oscuro, un chaleco azul oscuro con botones y bordados dorados, una corbata del mismo tono del chaleco pero con unas delgadas líneas doradas, un gabán azul con bordados y el escudo de Konoha, medias oscuras y zapatos de tacón.

Había quedado con Ino de encontrarnos una hora antes en los parqueaderos de los dormitorios de último año, estuve a punto de ir a buscarla a su habitación cuando me llego un texto en el cual me informaba que se había ido con su nueva compañera de habitación

-¡Ino! te voy a matar- sisee para mi misma, ya que faltaba menos de media hora para que cerraran la puerta.

-La verdad no quisiera estar en el lugar de esa… Ino- oí que susurraba una voz grabe y sensual desde mi espalda por lo cual me gire encontrándome con un hombre por lo menos unos veinticinco centímetros mas alto que yo, de porte atlético casi podía jurar que todos los días iba al gimnasio, tenia unas gafas oscuras que lo hacían ver aun más sexy y peligroso, con el cabello del mismo color de la noche iluminado con reflejos azules, con una piel nívea que resplandecía en su traje de color azul oscuro que hacia contraste con sus pantalones negros y estrechos y ni que decir de esa camiseta que parecía que bajo aquella chaqueta formal se pegaba a cada musculo de su masculino cuerpo.

-Sube- escuche que decía mientras daba un portazo en su jaguar oscuro como él, mientras yo seguía del color de la grana y en transe, parada en medio de su coche y la salida hasta que oí el pito y me hizo una señal para que me subiera a su coche lo cual hice debido a mi aturdimiento.

En el transcurso del camino no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero definitivamente no había un silencio tenso si no uno en el que se escuchaba melodías que iban desde Beethoven hasta el grupo de rock de moda, al parecer compartíamos gustos musicales pero no dije nada, definitivamente no era de las personas que iniciaba una conversación, no sabia como.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto de manera indiferente mientras paraba el coche en frente del edificio de la escuela Konoha.

-H-haruno Sakura- le dije mientras salía de su ostentoso coche-y usted- susurre pero ya no esta ni él ni su coche cuando me gire.

Mi primera clase del día fue de biología en la cual me aburrí y no entendí nada porque no dejaba de pensar en el misterioso desconocido, me vi en la cafetería con Ino y me conto que conoció a un chico que le gustaba mucho y la invito a salir después de clases.

Descubierto tenía clase de la economía, la política, la educación física, la literatura Inglés y Hinata con la empresa de mi habitación pronto Quien Hizo Una buena muy amiga Mía ya en las venas casi Ino Pues ninguno en las articulaciones de la clase de tenis y de Siempre al dictamen fue con do nuevo el SUS novio Nuevas y yo amigos nunca IBA a comer en la cafetería porque Prefiero comer al aire libre y disfrutar de ella viendo el paisaje, no podía CREER que tenía tres últimos meses.

- ¿Sakura, hoy tienes planes para el almuerzo?

-No. ¿Por?

-Es que hoy va a ir Naruto con su mejor amigo a hacer las practicas y quiero que lo conozcas le he hablado mucho de ti.- definitivamente Hinata sabia como convencerme con esa cara de cachorrito a la que ponía no me podía resistir, ahora la veía como mi hermana menor mas que mi amiga aunque ella era mayor que yo por un año.

- Está bien- murmure mientras me llevaba prácticamente a rastras hasta su coche y nos íbamos al colegio.

En la hora de economía el profesor nos dijo que iban a dar una exposición algunos de los alumnos de la facultad de contabilidad y finanzas. Hinata puso una sonrisa radiante, aquella sonrisa era la que siempre ponía al pensar en Naruto.

-Espero que Naruto sea quien nos venga a dar la exposición- me dijo Hinata entes de que el profesor abriera la puerta.

Entro un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros con una coleta alta, con cara de aburrido junto aun chico atractivo al cual le caían cabellos rubios sobre la frente, tenia ojos de un tono azul que me hacía recordar el cielo en uno de esos maravillosos días despejados de verano, era mas alto que el chico de la coleta y tenia un cuerpo atlético, por ultimo entro ¡No podía ser! Era el hombre misterioso con el que soñaba todas las malditas noches desde el primer día de clases, y algunas veces esos sueños, tengo que confesar, no eran demasiado tranquilos.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el que tiene cara de aburrido- dijo con una sonrisa radiante el rubio mientras señalaba al chico de la coleta- es Shikamaru Nara y el que tiene cara de amargado es…

-Sasuke Uchiha- chillaron en coro algunas de mis compañeras de clase de atrás mío.

-Agh ya empezaron esas niñas tontas- gruño Hinata- Como si les fuera a prestar atención.

-Hablas como si lo conocieras muy bien

-Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y el de Naruto.

-Supongo que según tus descripciones Naruto es el rubio.

-Si. Verdad que es guapo.

La exposición la inicio Shikamaru pero no le preste atención, solo veía a… Sasuke, a primera vista parecía ser el chico peligroso y sexy pero era serio, estuvo con el seño fruncido constantemente y no le prestaba atención a las chicas tontas que suspiraban y babeaban por él, entre las cuales me incluía ya que no me di cuenta que terminaron con su exposición hasta que Hinata me dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Aush- gemí de dolor ya que Hinata a veces no media su fuerza.

-Señorita Haruno hay algo que quiera compartir con nosotros.- dijo el profesor Sarutobi mientras todos se giraban a verme y yo me ponía de todos los colores.

-N-no profesor Sarutobi, lo siento.- balbuce

-Como decía cada uno va a tener un grupo y van a resolver sus dudas por el día de hoy.

Hubo un revuelo entre todos unos protestando y la mayoría de las chicas peleando por quien estaría con Sasuke.

A mi me toco en el grupo de Sasuke y no le preste la mas mínima atención debido a que se su chaqueta había caído una tarjeta que era roja con bordes dorados y tenia tres letras negras con bordes dorados «MDP », esa tarjeta también la tenia Hinata, le había preguntado por ella pero no me había dicho nada.

-Eres demasiado curiosa, chica mala- el tono repentinamente duro pero sensual que uso hizo que se me erizara el vello de la nuca.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir mientras me sonrojaba y tomaba mis libros pues no había nadie mas en el salón. Me sorprendí cuando sentí que me tomaba del codo y me atraía a su fuerte y musculoso pecho, levante la cabeza y mire sus finos y sensuales labios, no supe en que instante lo tome de la nuca, lo acerque a mi y lo bese primero lamí su labio inferior y le di un leve mordisco, él de inmediato me devolvió el beso con una arrebatadora pasión y con sensualidad me devoro hasta que me dejo sin aliento después me separo de su lado y me giro por lo que puse mis manos en uno de los puestos para apoyarme y una mano fuerte que cacheteaba mi trasero y lo único que pude hacer fue jadear debido a la sorpresa y el picor que sentí seguido de algo más que no pude identificar, cuando me gire solo pude ver como Sasuke salía con una sonrisa que me hacia promesas de ¿placer?.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

En la hora del almuerzo fui a la cafetería donde había quedado con Hinata, me senté en la única mesa que había vacía. De repente sentí que todo el mundo dirigía su mirada a mi por lo cual me gire encontrándome al grupo de porristas que ahora era dirigido por Ino, quien parecía que usaba un cinturón en lugar de una falda, la camisa y el chaleco abiertos y toneladas de maquillaje pero lo que me sorprendió es verlo a él tomando su mano ¿qué hacia Sai aquí?

-Pero mira a quien me vengo a encontrar- soltó Ino con voz venenosa, no la reconocía era como si me odiara y eso me desconcertó.

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto Sai con un extraño brillo en los ojos que me hacia temblar de miedo ¿Cómo había podido pensar que era encantador?

-No creo- murmure intentando hacerme la desentendida mientras me levantaba de la silla e intentaba irme.

-Haruno- dijo Sai con reconocimiento y soltó una carcajada-Ino acabo nuestra búsqueda Haruno es perfecta para nuestros planes- sonrió sardónicamente Sai.

-¿De que hablan?

-Tu querida, a partir de hoy vas a ser nuestra nueva… esclava- dijo Ino mientras todo quedaba en silencio hasta que una ronca y profunda carcajada irrumpió el ambiente tenso.

-Lo siento pero creo que se van a tener que buscar otra… esclava que este disponible- murmuro esa sensual voz.

-Sasuke- gruño Sai casi con rabia- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

-Hola Sasuke- lo saludo Ino mientras batía sus largas pestañas. Oh no, yo conocía esa mirada ¡Ino estaba enamorada de Sasuke!

-Sai cuando vas a aprender que no puedes tener todo lo que deseas. Haruno ya esta ocupada, tenemos cosas que hacer.-Se hizo un profundo silencio en la cafetería hasta que sentí unos dedos apretarse como una cárcel en mi muñeca derecha y arrastrarme.

-Eres una molestia- gruño molesto después de que salimos de la cafetería de la escuela.

-¿Disculpa?

-Como se te ocurre hacer que Sai e Ino se fijen en ti ¿acaso quieres ser el juego de ese par?

-Pero…- no me dejo terminar la frase ya que me quito mi bolso y lo empezó a revolver hasta que encontró mi teléfono móvil.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Espero que no estés lista, detesto que las personas impuntuales- recalco con voz enojada mientras me devolvía mi bolso y mi teléfono.

-No entiendo de que habla.

-Hinata y Naruto quieren cenar con nosotros dos esta noche a las siete y media- me dijo como si yo fuese una niña pequeña y me tomo de la barbilla mientras rosaba sus labios contra el lóbulo de mi oreja- Vi como me observaste toda la clase.

Ese hombre lograba desconcertarme no sabia que hacer cada vez que estaba cerca de mí solo lograba sonrojarme y balbucear, cuando estaba de camino a mi clase de química oí cotillear a unas porristas que decían que Sasuke no había tenido novia nunca e hicieron referencia a que no le hacían falta propuestas y de eso no me cabía la menor duda.

No sabia que ponerme y ese nunca había sido un problema para mí al final me decidí por un vestido negro con la espalda descubierta, me llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, me puse unas medias de seda y un liguero, dure cierto tiempo intentado saber como se ponía el liguero pero al final lo logre, unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto y me recogí el cabello en un moño alto.

A las seis y media justo cuando estaba saliendo tocaron la puerta así que la abrí.

-¿Ya estas lista?- dijo Sasuke arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas oscuras, estaba vestido tan malditamente caliente ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan sexy?

-Si.-fue lo único que pude decir. Bajamos en el ascensor en un profundo silencio pero note su mirada oscura en mí, cuando subí a su increíble jaguar, sentí que su mano me rosaba la espalda y un calor se produjo desde este punto hasta el último de mis cabellos.

-¿Tienes frio?- dijo mientras subía la calefacción del auto.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Estabas temblando- susurro mientras sus comisuras se elevaban.

-¿Enserio?-dije asiendo como si no supiera de que hablaba.-No lo note.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué piensas estudiar?-me dijo con su melodiosa y sensual voz, creo que jamás me cansaría de oírlo.

-Quiero estudiar administración de empresas- respondí muy segura de mi misma.

-Y que opinan tus padres. Deben estar muy orgullosos de ti, entrar becada a Konoha no es nada sencillo.

-Bueno, de hecho mi padre abandono a mamá cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada y mi mamá trabaja todo el día, es medico, ya sabes no tienen vida propia y si creo que esta orgullosa de mi.

-Por lo que dices debo deducir que te criaste a prácticamente sola.

-Algo así.

No hubo más conversación en todo el camino. Note que no íbamos en dirección a la ciudad, me plantee preguntarle a donde íbamos pero parecía tan concentrado en el camino que opte por quedarme callada, al fin llegamos a una enorme mansión con paredes de cristal y de color caramelo, una vez que entramos me di cuenta de que era mucho mas hermosa por dentro con las paredes pintadas de blanco, el piso estaba cubierto por tapetes acolchados.

-¡Saku! ¡Sasuke!-oí el grito de la ahora tan familiar voz de Hinata.

-Hina-saludo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba.

-No la toques demasiado-gruño una voz detrás de mi.- sentí unos musculosos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me gire encontrándome con una cabellera dorada que supuse que seria de Naruto. -¡Sakura!- exclamo una voz chillona en mi oído, me tense debido a la sorpresa y vi como Sasuke soltaba a Hinata y tensaba la mandíbula, pude sentir la sonrisa de Naruto en mi cabello, me libero de su asfixiante abrazo y fue a besar a Hinata. Se veían tan felices que sentí un pinchazo de envidia y fue inevitable preguntarme si algún día tendría algo ligeramente cercano a lo que compartían Naruto e Hinata.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Qué?-pregunte ya que me había quedado perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Vamos o acaso te quieres quedar hay de pie- me pregunto Hinata de manera dulce.

-No, claro que no.-dije mientras los seguía a una sala de estar que era del doble del tamaño de la habitación que compartíamos Hinata y yo en Konoha, tenia una pared de cristal que daba a un hermoso jardín, habían dos sofás de cuero negro separados por una mesa caoba y una chimenea encendida que calentaba el ambiente del lugar.

-Sakura cuéntanos como esta tu novio ¿Por qué no te acompaño?-pregunto Naruto mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Hinata.

-Emm… no tengo novio.- balbucee ya que me sentía extraña en ese lugar.

-Los invitamos a los dos ya que son nuestros mejores amigos y queríamos que ustedes fueran los primeros en enterarse- dijo Naruto con voz clara y firme mientras Hinata enseñaba un hermoso anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular-Le propuse a Hinata matrimonio.

-¡Oh por Dios!- murmure mientras me levantaba a felicitarlos.

-Idiota tienes demasiada suerte- oí que le decía Sasuke a Naruto y este se reía.

Brindamos con champaña, cenamos y hablamos un poco de todo, me di cuenta que Sasuke siempre evitaba hablar de su familia, parecía muy neutral como si no le afectara nada era como si pusiera una pared invisible entre él y el mundo, cuando se reía podía vislumbrar un poco de su verdadero yo.

Ya era tarde y tenia clase al día siguiente así que decidí irme y Sasuke se ofreció a llevarme, supuse que era para no hacer mal tercio. Todo el camino estuvo en silencio como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre para mí cada vez que iba en su coche. Al llegar a konoha me baje del coche y me despedí de Sasuke sin esperar respuesta fui directo al ascensor, en el ultimo segundo Sasuke entro, cuando estábamos apunto de llegar a mi piso Sasuke paro el ascensor me giro hacia él.

-No quiero ver tu cabello recogido- susurro en mi oído mientras me soltaba el cabello.

Sasuke puso una mano en mi cadera y la otra en mi nuca, su boca se estrello contra la mía, me lamio el labio inferior y poco a poco fue separando mis labios con su lengua en ese momento sentí como me derretía y mi mente quedo en blanco, le devolví el beso de manera apasionada y un poco torpe debido a mi inexperiencia, Sasuke fue bajando con besos mojados hasta mi pecho y la mano que tenia sujeta mi nuca tomo mi cabello y lo jalo hacia atrás, esta vez ascendió desde mi clavícula hasta mi cara pasando por mis mejillas, mi frente, mis ojos , mi nariz, mi mentón hasta que finalmente se poso en mis labios, esta vez fue un beso dulce y lento poco a poco nos fuimos separando, en ese momento me di cuanta que tenia mis manos en sus hombros, él toco un botón tras mi espalda y sonó el timbre indicando que había llegado a mi piso, salí un poco perturbada del ascensor me gire para ver si Sasuke iba a venir a la habitación que compartía con Hinata pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi como se recostaba en una de las paredes del ascensor mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su musculoso pecho y en esos sensuales labios apareció la sonrisa mas sensual que jamás había visto y pensé que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y mi sangre ardía como lava en mis venas, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y entré a mi habitación. Cuando logre recuperar el rumbo de mis pensamientos y el control de mi cuerpo, note algo que no había tomado muy en cuenta, Sasuke es el prototipo de hombre del cual huiría sin pensármelo dos veces pero cuando él estaba cerca de mi parecía que mi mente y cuerpo no estaban muy de acuerdo en alejarme de él. En los días siguientes no pude concentrarme en nada que no fuera la escena del ascensor, en las noches me despertaba jadeando y sudando debido a el recuerdo de los labios y el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Hinata llego a dormir esa noche y eso era demasiado raro ya que algunas veces ni siquiera iba en toda la semana; toda la noche soñé con el mismo hombre que me atormentaba cada vez que caía en los brazos de Morfeo, me besaba y me acariciaba hasta que le suplicaba, cuando me desperté tenia las sabanas enrolladas en la cintura y estaba sudando. Hinata estaba sentada en una silla y me observaba desde lejos con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Nunca pensé en ustedes dos juntos pero hacen la "pareja perfecta". Ya había descubierto que eras sumisa pero jamás pensé en que él se fijaría en ti. No te ofendas pero es muy… quisquilloso- susurro Hinata más para si misma que para mi.

-¿Qué?- no entendía lo que Hinata decía y la verdad tenia vergüenza de que Hinata supiera lo que estaba soñando.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta estúpida.

-Sip- asentí algo dudosa.

-¿Te gusta Sasuke?- me pregunto mientras mis mejillas se tornaban aun más rojas si es que era posible.-Eso pensé, solo me quería asegurar y considérate afortunada de haber llamado su atención, pocas lo logran.- me dejo desconcertada no entendí que me quería decir y no se lo pude preguntar ya que apago la luz de su lámpara y se acostó en su cama.

Justo cuando salía de mi clase de lengua a la que Hinata por cierto no había ido, sonó mi celular anunciando que me había llegado un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido «Te veo en la salida de la escuela. Hinata». Una vez leí el mensaje algo me dijo que tenia que darme prisa y llegar a la entrada porque si no lo hacia, algo no muy bueno me pasaría. Una vez llegue vi a Hinata recostado en su coche, me hizo una seña para que me subiera al coche lo cual hice.

-Estas loca- gruñí mientras Hinata arrancaba el auto.

-No- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa picara

-Pero tenemos clases

-No te preocupes por eso- me estiro un papel el cual tome y pude ver que era un permiso firmado para poder salir.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Veo brillar sus ojos con una expresión extraña y no se pero creo que no me va a gustar lo que esta pensando. Una hora después de pasar muchos semáforos en amarillo y casi atropellar a un hombre llegamos a una parte de la ciudad que no conocía -¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Ponte esto- dijo mientras me tendía unas gafas oscuras y un gabán largo hecho en cuero bastante parecido al que ella llevaba puesto

-¡Saca tu trasero de ese coche!-me grito mientas sacaba su bolso y cerraba la puerta-¡Ahora!

Salí del coche y caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una bodega, Hinata golpeo tres veces y se abrió una rendija en la cual Hinata introdujo la misma tarjeta que le había visto a Sasuke, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? —pregunta

-¿De que hablas?-pregunte sin saber a que se refería

-Sakura yo he escuchado tus suspiros y gemidos e incluso he visto como te corres en las noches mientras duermes y me preguntaba quien seria el responsable de desatar tanta pasión en alguien tan… inocente como tú, hasta anoche que por fin pronunciaste el nombre del sujeto.

-Y-yo n-no.- No sabia ni siquiera que decir siempre que me ocurría pensaba que Hinata estaba lo suficientemente dormida para no escucharme siquiera. En ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

-No intentes negarlo Sakura, no esta mal. Solo quiero que me respondas algo ¿Te gustaría que el hombre con el que sueñas haga todas tus fantasías realidad?- solo pude asentir y no se ni siquiera porque pero cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke sentía mi vientre bajo contraerse y me sentía mojada de solo pensar en sus besos y caricias.

-Perfecto. Sakura, haz escuchado que nada en la vida es gratis.

-Si.

-Pues Sasuke tiene un precio y es bastante alto.

Hinata camino por un pasillo oscuro al comienzo no pude ver nada pero mis ojos se fueron adaptando a la oscuridad y pude ver al final una puerta abierta la cual cruzamos para encontrar un salón del doble del tamaño de todo el apartamento en el que antes vivía con mi mamá.

Poco a poco me di cuenta que no era un salón común y corriente, las paredes están pintadas de un marrón oscuro y brillante habían varios muebles que parecían medievales en los que habían hombres y mujeres vestidos con látex, cuero o desnudos gimiendo y gritando, a mi lado izquierdo pude ver a una mujer desnuda, colgada en una cruz que la dejaba totalmente expuesta y en frente de ella había un hombre con pantalones y un chaleco de cuero que la golpeaba con un látigo, con cada golpe la piel de la mujer se tornaba de un rosa brillante y gemía, en un comienzo me horrorice y estuve a punto de ir en su ayuda hasta que note que la mujer gemía de… placer eso me desconcertó.. Creo. Pase a la siguiente escena en donde había un hombre con una mascara de cuero que le cubría parcialmente el rostro y empezaba a regar cera caliente de algunas velas sobre otro hombre que estaba completamente desnudo y atado en una camilla, a su lado había una mujer con un corsé y una entallada falda montando a un hombre como si fuese un caballo. Cada vez que giraba la cabeza veía una escena que me dejaba aun más en shock, todo hacia parecer ese lugar como una mazmorra destinada a torturar sin embargo todos tenían caras de estar disfrutando e incluso unos pedían más. No entendí como esto era posible pero lo que me parecía aun mas absurdo era que cada vez que los veía y oía me sentía ¿excitada?, Hinata me tomo de la mano y me llevo a unas escaleras que estaban en una esquina que no había notado.

Llegamos a una habitación en donde había una gran cama con postes y dosel, a la derecha había una puerta de lo que pensé era un armario y en frente había un changue loase forrado en seda roja con algunos cojines en seda negra y un gran espejo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- le pregunte a Hinata en estado de shock.

-Una habitación ¿Qué te a parecido a ti que es?

-No… no me refería a la habitación me refiero a este lugar.

-Es un club.

-Pero… abajo ellos estaban…

-Dándose placer.

-Pero no entiendo como…- en ese momento Hinata hizo algo que no me esperaba. Introdujo su mano por debajo del gabán y la falda del colegio metió uno de sus dedos debajo de mi ropa interior y los hundió en mi mojada entrada, ¿realmente estaba excitada por ver eso?

-Pero sin embargo estas mojada por eso que viste ¿no?-No sabía que hacer los dedos de Hinata se movían en mi interior delicadamente y yo no podía pensar en nada, la verdad es que no todos los días entras a un lugar como este y tu mejor amiga te masturba.

Finalmente Hinata saco sus dedos de mi interior después de que obtuve un orgasmo.

-Eres muy receptiva eso le va a encantar.

-Hinata no entiendo nada y lo que acabas de hacer… no se que pensar.-jadee.

-Shh- pronuncio mientras me ponía un dedo en los labios haciéndome callar.- ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de BDSM?

-Si, algo de sadismo y masoquismo.

-Ese concepto es equivocado el bdsm es más que sadomasoquismo, las siglas bdsm significan Bondage, Disciplina, Dominación /Sumisión, Sadismo /Masoquismo, es la reunión de varias… practicas no muy convencionales en el plano sexual, es un juego, hay gran diversidad de practicas no a todos les produce placer lo mismo ya que todos tenemos limites diferentes, ya depende del gusto de cada quien como va a obtener placer, como pudiste ver abajo todos estaban buscando esa mezcla de dolor-placer mediante varios… métodos que lo único que hacen es producirnos placer. No es solo el plano sexual si no también incluye tu plano emocional y mental. Cada vez que un sumiso se entrega a su Dom, el dominante tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar y proteger a su sumiso puesto que aquí hay consenso, confianza y seguridad lo que garantiza que no va a ocurrir nada que el sumiso no quiera.

-Tu co-como sabes todo…esto.-pregunte porque jamás la había oído hablar de esa manera tan… apasionada.

-Me tienes que jurar que lo que te voy a decir aquí se va a quedar aquí- me dijo de una manera realmente amenazadora

-Claro te lo juro.-dije con la mayor firmeza que pude después de todo lo que había visto.

-Cuando tenía diecisiete vi una tarde que mi primo Neji tenia esta tarjeta- dijo mientras me indicaba la tarjeta con la que pudimos entrar a este lugar-Me pareció interesante, no se puede negar que llama la atención- asentí ante su afirmación ya que yo también había sido victima de la curiosidad con la dichosa tarjeta-El caso es que un día decidí salir de la duda y lo seguí, aprendí los días y el tiempo que se demoraba mi primo Neji en este lugar así que un día decidí robar su tarjeta.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en hacer eso?

-Casi tres meses. Siempre pensé que era una especie de burdel o un expendido de drogas y quería avergonzar a Neji ya que siempre andaba regañándome por todo, ¿Te imaginas mi cara cando vi este lugar? Creo que ese día por primera vez pase por todos los colores- soltó una carcajada que me hizo sonreír ya que a mi me paso algo similar-Cuando quise salir me tropecé con el chico mas guapo que había visto en la vida en ese momento si me desmaye-no pude parar de reír ya que no imaginaba a Hinata en esa situación-No te rías ese ha sido el día mas vergonzoso de mi vida, cuando desperté estaba en una habitación muy parecida a esta, él se dio cuenta que este no era mi ambiente natural así que me mando a casa, o al menos lo intento, estuve averiguando en internet e incluso empecé a hablar por correo con un Dom, después de que cumplí los dieciocho decidí volver pero esta vez ya sabia todo lo necesario y esperaba contar con un poco de suerte para poder encontrarlo a él.

-Y que paso

-No lo encontré, pero ese día conocí a Naruto y sentí que mi mundo se detenía y un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago, me sonroje cuando lo vi quitarse la chaqueta y su musculoso pecho quedo muy cerca de mi cara y en ese momento casi me derrito.

-Espera un minuto, Naruto es…

-Es un Dom y yo soy una switch.

-Y se supone que debo saber que es eso

-Un Dom es el que tiene el rol de dominante en la pareja y Switch es alguien que puede disfrutar del rol de dominante o sumiso.

En ese momento no sabia que pensar ¿para que me había traído aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

-Para que me trajiste aquí- le pregunte, la verdad no creía que simplemente quisiera contarme uno de sus oscuros secretos porque soy su mejor amiga.

-Porque mis dos mejores amigos se gustan pero si no les doy un empujoncito estoy segura de que jamás va a ocurrir nada y creo que se merecen una oportunidad.

-Mira sigo sin entender que… - Por mi cabeza paso rápidamente todo lo que había ocurrido estos últimos días pero era imposible que yo le gustara a Sasuke.

-He visto cómo te mira y lo conozco- me contesto tranquilamente Hinata.

-Me mira como a cualquier otra persona.

-¿Por qué crees que te ayudo con Sai e Ino en la cafetería?

-Tú no estabas ese día en la cafetería ¿cómo te enteraste?

-Tengo mis fuentes- me dijo mientras se miraba las uñas distraídamente.

-Bueno nos salimos del tema.

-Estoy segura de que Sasuke piensa que jamás serias lo suficientemente… arriesgada para entrar en este mundo y sospecho que por eso jamás te va a decir nada-Cuando dijo eso sentí que tenía que demostrarle a Sasuke que no era una mojigata y aburrida ¡podía hacer esto y mucho más! Hinata se sentó en la cama y tomo mi mano entre las suyas- pero yo opino que esto no es nada para ti y sé que tu podrías llegar a derretir a "cubito de hielo"

-¿Cubito de hielo?- pregunte mientras arqueaba una ceja ya que Hinata lo dijo con sorna

-No es nada, pero que dices ¿te arriesgas?

-No… no lo sé.

Esperaba no arrepentirme de esta decisión pero jamás había sentido este… deseó por ningún hombre y me asustaba lo que podría pasar. Quería decirle que si a Hinata pero tenía terror de este nuevo mundo, apenas había besado a un chico y ver esto fue un gran choque para mí, pero una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que en realidad a lo que tanto le temía era a enamorarme de Sasuke. Había visto como mi madre algunas noches bebía hasta perder la conciencia por culpa del abandono de mi padre. Una noche en medio de la inconciencia dijo algo parecido a que mi padre había contactado con ella y me quería conocer, al parecer se había casado. Nunca le pregunte a mi madre por eso que dijo esa noche ya que nunca me hizo falta mí padre, ahora sería como un desconocido y no podía olvidar el dolor que veía en los ojos de mi madre cada vez que lo nombraba.

No podía pensar en nada que no fuera la propuesta de Hinata, muchas veces intente convencerme que no me importaba que solo era morbo debido a lo diferente del bdsm así que trate de ignorarlo hasta que no pude más y decidí decirle a Hinata que quería que me enseñara pero cada vez que se lo intentaba decir me ponía roja y al final terminaba diciéndole cosas que nadie ni con medio cerebro diría.

Al final me decidí a investigar por mi cuenta pero como utilizaba los portátiles que nos daba el colegio obviamente todo estaba monitoreado así que no podía buscarlo ahí. El fin de semana fui al apartamento de mi mamá debido a mí cumpleaños, necesitaba una nueva perspectiva y sobretodo inventar algo para saber más sobre bdsm o superarme y decirle a Hinata que quería que me explicara y aclarara mis dudas.

-¡Sakura! No te esperaba hasta más tarde.- dijo mamá apenas abrió la puerta, se veía pálida y estaba un poco más delgada que la última vez.

-Mamá ¿estas enferma?

-No… bu-bueno es solo un resfriado mi amor ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Después de hablar un tiempo con mi mamá decidí irme a mi antigua habitación, ya no la veía como mi habitación era como si… fuera un huésped más. Mientras buscaba una de mis antiguas camisas para dormir encontré un sobre y recordé que lo había ganado hace dos años cuidando a un niño en el apartamento de al lado, la verdad es que en un inicio pensé que la Sra. Sarutobi me pagaba de más pero una vez conoci a Konohamaru me di cuenta que cada centavo valía su peso, mamá me había dado algo de dinero por mi cumpleaños por lo cual guarde todo el dinero en mi bolso y me acosté a dormir.

En la mañana me despedí de mi madre y fui a un café internet, leí un rato sobre algunas cosas e imprimí otras después me fui a Konoha, cuando llegue a mi habitación Hinata no estaba así que aproveche para leer un poco más. Me entere de que no necesariamente tenía que haber penetración en una sesión, también descubrí que puedes hablar con un dominante y exponerle tus límites, descubrí muchísimas maneras de llegar al clímax. Había una palabra o gesto clave que podías usar cuando quisieras que se detuviera.

Poco a poco me iba sintiendo mucho más interesada en esto, algunas veces me imaginaba vestida de cuero o látex, arrodillada frente a Sasuke. En medio de mi investigación me di cuenta de que era una sumisa innata, siempre me había tocado hacerme cargo de mi misma y ser responsable, nunca llegue a casa demasiado tarde o me escape, tenía buenas notas, era una buena hija o al menos eso decía mamá, estaba cansada de esto necesitaba cederle el control a alguien, necesitaba por lo menos un momento en el que no tuviera el control total de mi vida.

Contacte con una sumisa de otro país, ella resolvió muchas dudas que tenía. Después de un tiempo decidí que ya estaba lista solo me hacía falta una oportunidad para demostrárselo a Sasuke, al cual no había visto hace algunas semanas. Aunque tenía claro que una cosa eran las palabras y otra cosa eran los hechos, pero procure no pensar en eso.

Faltaban quince días para salir a vacaciones de invierno cuando pase junto al escritorio de Hinata y tropecé, se cayeron varios papeles los cuales recogí pero una hoja me llamo la atención ya que el diseño era similar al de la tarjeta que tenía Hinata para acceder a el club bdsm. Tome la invitación y leí, al parecer el fin de semana habría una fiesta. Esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando y no la iba a desperdiciar.

-Hinata.

-Dime Saku- dijo Hinata mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies.

-¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?- pregunte mientras intentaba controlar un temblor de anticipación ya que de la respuesta de Hinata dependía el éxito de mi plan.

-Me voy a casa de papá ya sabes reunión familiar ugh- refunfuño mientras giraba los ojos.

-¿Por qué sonríes acaso quieres que me valla? ¿Quieres verme sufrir junto a Hanabi? ¿Tanto me odias?- no pude evitar reír ante su dramatismo y ella me siguió hasta que teníamos la cara roja de tanto reír.- ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

-Y-yo no lo sé, tal vez valla a visitar a mamá- mentí.

Hinata se fue el sábado a mediodía y desde entonces estuve buscando la tarjeta del club, la cual ubique rápidamente junto a la invitación a la fiesta, demasiado fácil pensé y las tome prestadas… una vez que ya tenía la tarjeta y la invitación conmigo el siguiente paso a seguir era arreglarme y conseguir la ropa adecuada ya que era una fiesta de código.

Desde que vi el volante empecé a ahorrar; con el dinero que me dio mamá y el que tenía guardado empecé a comprar una a una las piezas de mi vestuario. A media tarde fui a una sala de belleza en donde me alisaron el cabello, me depilaran totalmente, me maquillaron según mis especificaciones y me arreglaron las uñas de manos y pies. Cuando me vi en el espejo no podía creer que la persona que me devolvía la mirada era yo. Me veía… sexy. Fue raro cuando pasaba al lado de alguien y se quedaba viéndome, de cierta forma eso me dio una sensación de poder que jamás había sentido.

En la noche entre a un baño publicó y me vestí con una falda de látex que me llegaba desde la cintura hasta un poco más arriba de medio muslo, un top que apenas me cubría la mitad de los pechos, unas medias de malla que necesitaban liguero, también compre unos guantes de látex que me llegaban hasta el codo, unos zapatos con un tacón que me producía vértigo y un antifaz en cuero que cubría solo la parte superior de mi rostro. Tome mi ropa interior y la guarde en un pequeño bolso de cuero en el que llevaba las llaves de mi habitación en Konoha y mi teléfono móvil, el resto de la ropa la bote en una caneca de basura en medio de un impulso de deshacerme de mi ahora anterior vida.

Estaba nerviosa cuando llegue al club en un taxi, ¿qué pasaba si se daban cuenta de que la invitación y la tarjeta no eran mías?, mejor ni pensar en eso. Una vez golpee tres veces se abrió la rejilla e introduje la tarjeta y la invitación, el hombre se quedó viéndome un momento en el que sentí que se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho hasta que abrió la puerta por la que entre la última vez y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

En el pasillo le di a un empleado mi bolso y el abrigo que llevaba ya que se acercaba el invierno y hacia un frio atroz. Fui por el pasillo que me indico el hombre y llegue a un salón con paredes oscuras y una barra en la que había varias personas reunidas tomando un trago y conversando, por lo que sabía no se permitía ingerir demasiado alcohol y nadie podía tocara a nadie a menos que así lo quisieran por lo cual me sentí más segura. En este salón había dos pasillos uno por el cual entre y otro que se ubicaba en el otro extremo de la sala, me pregunte que habría allí pero ahora que estaba aquí me sentía terriblemente nerviosa así que me dirigí a la barra para tomar un trago.

-Un mojito, por favor- logre decirle al camarero.

-Va por mi cuenta- dijo una voz gruesa a mi lado por lo cual me gire encontrándome con un hombre alto y delgado, no era muy musculoso pero era extremadamente atractivo con sus vivaces ojos verdes y el cabello rubio.

-Gracias, eh.

-Usui.- se presentó.

-Sakura- dije mientras me mordía el labio ya que sentía la mirada fija en mí de algunos hombres y mujeres.

-Así que eres neófita- me dijo con una mirada burlona.

-Se nota mucho- me gire a la barra a recoger mi mojito y mordí más fuerte mí labio inferior.

-No lo hagas-gruño lo cual me exalto, me gire y mire sus ojos fijamente por primera vez, pude ver que estaban un poco dilatados de deseo ¿por mí? En el momento que creí que iba a pedirme que fuera su sumisa sentí como alguien me tomaba del codo con fuerza.

-Usui- gruño una sensual y furiosa voz ¡Era Sasuke!

-Sasuke- susurro Usui y arqueo una de sus rubias cejas- ¿Es tu sumisa?

-Si.- ¿Qué? Esto tenía que der un sueño, Sasuke pronuncio esa palabra con tanta seguridad que sentí como mis rodillas se volvían gelatina.- Si nos permites. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Sasuke me llevo hasta el pasillo por el cual había ingresado a la sala, le hizo una seña a un hombre y en menos de cinco minutos estábamos en un parqueadero grandioso frente al auto de Sasuke y con mis cosas.

-Sasuke yo…- me miro de una manera tan intimidante que decidí que por mi propio bien sería mejor quedarme callada.

-Vamos a ir a mi apartamento y a aclarar todo el lio que creo Hinata.- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué tenía que ver Hinata en todo esto?

Pensé que nos dirigíamos a Konoha pero llegamos a un pent-house gigante de dos plantas, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco inmaculado, la escalera que conducía al segundo piso era se madera y en forma de caracol, tenía un sofá de cuero negro y uno gris los cuales estaban separados por una mesilla, la cocina y lo que pensaba que sería su despacho quedaban cada uno a un lado de la sala y el comedor, todos los muebles eran oscuros y muy masculinos, las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros que representaban a la perfección su personalidad seria y fría, no había ninguna foto de él o de su familia, parecía un lugar frio y distante, encendió una chimenea con un control a distancia mientras me hacía señas para que me sentara en el sofá gris que estaba en frente del sofá de cuero en el que él se sentó, se veía poderoso y peligroso lo cual reflejaba su personalidad a la perfección, si su intención al llevarme a ese lugar era intimidarme pues lo estaba consiguiendo, pero intente con todas mis fuerzas dejar mi cara impasible.

-¿Para qué me trajiste?- pregunte con voz trémula mientras dejaba mi bolso en el sofá.

-¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?

-¿Tu qué crees?- apenas salió eso de mi boca me arrepentí y cuando vi su feroz mirada lo único que quería era que me tragara la tierra.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá y tomo con una mano mi mentón obligándome a mirar sus ojos.

-¿Realmente esto es lo que quieres?- me pregunto mientras que clavaba sus largos dedos en mi carne haciendo que mi piel enrojeciera.

-Si.- apenas pronuncie la palabra sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, en un principio me quede quieta debido a la sorpresa pero poco a poco le fui devolviendo el beso que se tornó duro y apasionado.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y las fui subiendo hasta su barbilla en ese momento Sasuke se separó dejándome con la respiración agitada y la cara roja debido a su osado beso.

-No me toques a menos que te lo ordene.- puso sus manos en mí nuca y me quito el antifaz.- Encantadora- susurro en mis labios mientras me volvía a besar, obviamente me costó seguirle el ritmo y cuando me di cuenta estábamos subiendo las escaleras, yo tenía mis piernas enrolladas en su cintura y las manos en sus hombros para sostenerme mientras él tenía una mano en la barandilla de la escalera y la otra en mi trasero.

Cuando llegamos a la segunda planta me dejo en el suelo, se dirigió a un pasillo en el lado izquierdo.

-Tienes total libertad de irte cuando quieras.- abrió la puerta al final del pasillo y entramos a una habitación del tamaño de su comedor y sala de estar juntos, las paredes eran de color vino tinto, en el centro de la habitación había una gigantesca cama con sabanas de seda roja y dosel, había un chaise longue forrado en seda negra con algunos cojines de seda roja, había un grandioso espejo en una de las paredes que reflejaba todo lo que ocurría en la habitación, por medio de este pude ver una puerta en un rincón de la habitación.

-Aquí es donde traigo a mis sumisas- no sé porque pero me dolió saber que había traído a otras mujeres aquí.

Me encontré con sus ojos en el espejo, me gire para encontrarme enfrente de él me acerque hasta que la distancia que nos separaba era mínima, caí de rodillas a sus pies, puse mis manos en mi espalda y baje un poco la cabeza. Lo oí respirar fuertemente pero no dijo absolutamente nada, podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mí.

-Levántate.- me ordeno y yo seguí su orden sumisamente pero con la cabeza inclinada. Puso un dedo en mi barbilla para que mirara sus hermosos y oscuros ojos.

Me tomo de la nuca y me beso lento y suave, su lengua jugo con la mía hasta que me dejo acostada en la cama, saco mis pechos que estaban enfundados en el top, estuvo un momento observando como los pezones rosa se erguían con solo su obscura mirada, tomo cada pecho en sus manos, los masajeo pellizco los pezones mientras yo me mordía el labio para no gemir, cuando su boca se posó en mi pecho izquierdo sentí como se nublaba mi mente pero cuando sentí su lengua enroscarse en mi pezón y sus dientes mordiéndolo suavemente pensé que tendría un orgasmo en ese instante. Pero se separó e hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho mientras yo gimoteaba de placer, ahora no entendía porque no había hecho esto antes y en ese instante recordé que tenía que decirle que era virgen ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Y sobre todo ¡Cómo iba a decirle que era virgen!

-Sasuke yo… ahh- no pude terminar la frase porque sentí como su boca se posaba en mi sexo y jugaba con mis labios.

-¡Estas depilada!- Dijo mientras su voz hacía eco dentro de mí- Eres tan hermosa.- volvió a su labor de besarme mientras uno de sus dedos se introducía en mi canal, se sintió como si su lengua hiciera el abecedario en mi botón de placer mientras introducía otro dedo en mi interior y me penetraba con su lengua llegue al éxtasis, me convulsione sobre él y jadeé. Sentí como sus labios en mi frente susurraban palabras que mi mente no lograba entender. Cuando finalmente mi respiración se normalizó sentí como la punta de su miembro erecto se introducía en mí.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Sasuke se introdujo en mi interior de una sola estocada, rompiendo así la prueba física de mi virginidad, pensé estúpidamente que no se había dado cuenta. Pero sentí como sus músculos se tensaban y salía de mí dejándome una sensación de vacío.

-No se te olvido decirme algo- dijo Sasuke con engañosa voz tranquila pero sus puños apretados y su mandíbula que parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier instante desmentían el suave tono de su voz.

-Sasu… Señor, te lo iba a decir.

-¡Y no tuviste tiempo de decírmelo antes!- grito enfurecido lo cual hizo que mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido y me sintiera como una criminal que merece pena de muerte.

Sasuke salió de la habitación dejándome desnuda entre las sabanas de seda y con lágrimas en los ojos, espere lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que pude respirar tranquilamente tome mi ropa y me vestí o al menos lo intente. Cuando baje las escaleras en forma de caracol no vi a nadie, tome mi bolso que estaba en el sofá y me dirigí hacia la puerta y gire el pomo para abrirla.

-Ni se te ocurra salir de este apartamento.- dijo Sasuke con voz fuerte y suave al mismo tiempo, estaba entado en su sillón-negro-intimidante-sexy ¡siempre tenía que verse tan malditamente caliente! Quería gritarle que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera y que no me volvería a cruzar en su camino. Pero puso su mano sobre la mía que sostenía el pomo de la puerta, hizo que me girara a verlo mientras me daba un beso en la parte interna de la muñeca en donde podría adivinar con facilidad que mi corazón estaba latiendo como un loco.-Te aseguro que ese hermoso y redondo trasero tuyo terminara rojo cada vez que se te ocurra mentirme o desobedecerme.

Mi mirada se fijó en sus enrojecidos e inflamados labios debido a nuestro apasionado encuentro, Sasuke me tomo como si fuese un costal de papas y me llevo de este modo hasta la habitación en la que habíamos estado hace unos momentos.

-Créeme que voy a disfrutar castigándote por lo de… hoy pero no va a ser ahora.

Me despojo de mi ropa en un santiamén, lo sentí retorcer mis pezones con fuerza lo cual me causo una mezcla de placer-dolor que hizo que me humedeciera de inmediato, hizo un camino de besos desde mis labios, pasando por mi clavícula y mis pechos hasta la cadera en donde me dio un pequeño mordisco, bajo su boca hasta mi intimidad y empezó a recorrer con su lengua hasta el último lugar, succiono mi clítoris, estuve a punto de llegar al tan anhelado clímax pero cada vez que estaba a punto de llegar, bajaba el nivel de estimulación y me dejaba con una sensación de frustración que tan solo me permitía gimotear como un niño al cual se le niega un dulce.

-Solo ha sido el inicio, te lo aseguro- se inclino y me beso en la unión del cuello y la oreja-Luego te atare a mi cama y me daré un festín contigo durante toda la noche- sus labios hicieron todo un camino de besos y mordiscos hasta la piel desnuda de mis pechos- No puedo esperar mas para estar dentro de ti.

-Voy a perderme en ti- dijo con su sensual voz ronca mientras acariciaba mi botón de placer e introducía dos de sus dedos en mi canal-A reclamarte como mía.

Esas oscuras profundidades me atraían, me reclamaban dejándome indefensa ante él como un león ante su presa.

Observando aquellos hermosos y salvajes ojos sentí como me llenaba poco a poco hasta dejarme sin aliento, estuvo quieto por nos segundos mientras me acostumbraba a su gran tamaño, empezó con ritmo salvaje en el que chocamos nuestras caderas y nos besábamos con desenfreno hasta que sentí como si saltara a un abismo.

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue los cabellos de Sasuke enterrados en mi pecho, aun no se había corrido ¿Acaso no lo pude satisfacer? Sentí como palidecía y que si no me quería volver a ver, salí de mis ensoñaciones en cuanto me agarro con violencia del cabello para besarme con desenfreno y pasión, pude ver como había devastador placer en su mirada.

Tomo un cinturón de cuero negro que estaba tirado en el suelo y ato mis manos a la cama mientras veía como me ataba sentí un primitivo deseo de entregarme a él y que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, esta vez me beso las costillas, el abdomen y las piernas mientras me moría porque me tocara y besara en otros lugares. Unos instantes después como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos me abrió las piernas.

-Hueles tan bien-me susurro en la unión del cuello- Pero sabes aún mejor.

Humedeció uno de sus dedos con mis jugos mientras me besaba la boca, sentí como sus dedos humedecían el hueco de mi ano y despacio se introducían en mí, la verdad es que al comienzo sentí un poco de incomodidad que se convirtió en placer, bajo su boca a mi clítoris y lo chupo con fuerza por lo cual lance un grito de placer, una vez más esta noche tenía la sensación de estar a punto de caer por un precipicio, Sasuke introdujo su glande en mi interior. Señor, era maravillosa la fricción que tenían su miembro y sus dedos en mi interior esta vez me regalo dos extraordinarios orgasmos y finalmente sentí como salía de mi interior y su semen bañaba nuestros abdómenes, duramos un rato el uno contra el otro unidos por nuestro sudor y su caliente semen, después todo se volvió oscuro debido al cansancio.

En la mañana no quería abrir los ojos y sentía como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima, finalmente reuní todas las fuerzas que tenía y abrí los ojos, me encontré con unala habitación con las paredes oscuras y recordé todo lo que habíamos hecho, inmediatamente busque a Sasuke con la mirada pero no lo encontré, lo único que indicaba que había estado aquí era su camisa la cual me puse y recogí mi ropa en busca del cuarto de baño y me mire en el espejo, mi cabello rosa era un desastre, tenía los labios rojos e inflamados y había un brillo diferente en mis ojos ¡Era el brillo de recién follada!. Entre en la ducha y me bañe, la verdad creo que me demore un poco más de lo necesario pero necesitaba pensar que iba a hacer, finalmente decidí que lo mejor sería que Sasuke no estuviera y así me podría ir sin que nadie me viera y por el resto del semestre me escondería cada vez que lo viera, no sabía que sería capaz de hacer si lo miraba a los ojos.

Una vez me vestí baje hasta la sala teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, cuando estaba a tres pasos de abrir la puerta escuche la voz de Sasuke y sentí un escalofrió en la espalda.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Yo… este a ningún lado- murmure mientras sentía como mi cara se ponía roja.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de mentirme

-Yo, me tengo que ir.

-Pero antes vamos hablar-dijo con voz firme y me señalo una silla para sentarme cerca de él.

-No sé si esta fue una manipulación de Hinata o si simplemente fue una idea tuya pero a partir de ahora eres mía.- el aire pareció desaparecer de mis pulmones y sentí una ahora sensación liquida en mi vientre.

-¿Usas algún método anticonceptivo?

-Sí, tomo la píldora.

-Bien. Ahora vamos a poner un par de reglas, la primera: si tienes novio o algo por el estilo termina con él, la segunda: Lo que hagamos se queda donde lo hagamos y para evitar que esto termine en la prensa sensacionalista vamos a firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad- asentí pero sentí una punzada de decepción ya que no confiaba en mí, aunque era cierto que no quería que todo el mundo se enterara que me follaban.-La tercera: Cada vez que te llame, tu vienes, está claro-asentí.- ¿Propones alguna?

-¿Y si me llamas mientras estoy en clase?

-No te preocupes por eso, Hinata se encarga de que puedas salir de Konoha. Por cierto durante el tiempo que tengamos este acuerdo- abrió un cajón de una mesa y me tendió una caja que parecía el empaque de un celular de ultima tecnología- te voy a llamar siempre a este número, en marcación rápida esta mi número pero espero que lo utilices solo para una emergencia.- su voz no lo decía como si fuera una sugerencia si no una orden.- También vas a tener un presupuesto para comprar lo que te haga falta para próximas fiestas, en el celular podrás encontrar el itinerario.

Una hora después de haber desayunado, Sasuke me llevo a Konoha.

¡Que esperabas que te diera un beso de despedida! Me dije a mi misma.

Como era de suponer Hinata no estaba en la habitación por lo cual me acosté a dormir un rato ya que aún estaba cansada.

Odiaba las vacaciones ya que tendría que ir con mi tía y mi prima por órdenes expresas de mamá, no era un secreto para nadie que Karin y yo solíamos rivalizar en todo, nos detestábamos pero lo que más odiaba era que tendría que dejar a Sasuke para ver a la bruja de Karin y justo ahora que habíamos… intimado.

Como salimos a vacaciones de invierno una semana antes de navidad, le dije a mamá que iría a casa de la tía Akira dos días antes de navidad, estuve esperando a que Sasuke me llamara pero nunca lo hizo, por lo que me había enterado en mis conversaciones por chat con Hinata, Sasuke había tenido que salir del país por un motivo familiar aun así odiaba la idea de no verlo.

Los días pasaron y como era lógico tuve que ir a la casa de tía Akira, era una casa bastante grande y opulenta ya que el papá de Karin era un hombre con mucho dinero, mi tía era veinticinco años menor cuando se casó con el viejo millonario que murió cuando Karin tenía cinco años. Karin era pelirroja herencia de su madre, tenía los ojos rojizos y la piel dorada de su padre, en fin era toda una belleza; aunque por dentro es un desecho de persona y su cerebro es del tamaño de una nuez, si la odio. Cuando tenía cinco años sus amigas y ella se burlaban de mí cabello y destruyeron mi autoestima. El último invierno tiro sobre mí toda la sopa de tomate hirviendo y conto historias vergonzosas en el comedor repleto de sus amigos que se rieron de mí por horas.

Esta navidad procure quedarme encerrada el mayor tiempo posible, aunque Karin de vez en cuando me decía algo desagradable pero yo la ignoraba ya que en lo único que podía pensar era en Sasuke, tres días después de navidad tuve que salir con mi tía a la casa de una de sus amigas por lo cual llegue tarde encontrándome con nada más ni nada menos que diez llamadas perdidas de Sasuke- _shit _- debe estar furioso. Me arme de coraje y le devolví la llamada alcanzo a timbrar solo una vez cuando escuche su enojada y sensual voz.

-¿Dónde infiernos te metiste?- gruño al otro lado del teléfono.

-Estoy en California.

-¿California?

-Mamá me obligo a venir.-explique

-¿A caso no eres mayor de edad?- me pregunto con sorna, la cual decidí ignorar de forma deliberada.

-Sí, pero digamos que en ocasiones nuestras madres pueden llegar a ser muy convincentes ¿No te parece?

-Tienes razón-murmuro pero sentí… dolor en su voz-¿Cuándo regresas?

-Con suerte en una semana- dije con fastidio.

-¿Entonces no te llevas bien con tu tía? O acaso me extrañas demasiado y no puedes vivir sin mí- desde aquí poda imaginarlo arqueando una ceja y con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, con ella me llevo bien. A quien detesto es a mi prima.- no le iba a confesar que daría todo lo que tengo por verle por solo un minuto.

-Entiendo, preciosa.- ¡Me dijo preciosa! Sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba y mis pulmones dejaban de funcionar.-Nos veremos pronto.

Después de esa conversación me quede fantaseando por un buen rato con Sasuke, hasta que Karin no se aguantó y me fue a fastidiar.

-Cuéntame ¿Quién es el soso que te follo?

-¿Qué?

-Podría jurar que ahora no eres virgen, se te nota.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Mierda a mi mamá le daría un infarto si se entera.

-Lo sospechaba pero no lo sabía, pero tú acabas de confesármelo- ¡Como puedo ser tan estúpida! Ese truco es tan viejo. Y la muy perra salió sonriente de mi habitación de seguro maquinando algo para humillarme.

No pude dormir en toda la noche ya fuera pensando en que haría Karin para arruinarme o en los talentos de las manos y labios de Sasuke, a las cuatro decidí irme a bañar y a las ocho recibí un mensaje de Sasuke Dile a tu tía que vas a salir con una amiga y llegas tarde ¿Qué tenía planeado? Sonreí como una tonta y corrí a la cocina a dejarle el mensaje de mi partida con algún empleado.

Diez minutos después estaba fuera de casa enfrente de un auto de último modelo ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Sasuke estaría aquí?, salí de mi duda cuando Sasuke salió del auto como todo un modelo de portada de revista, me acerque tímidamente a él, que me abrió la puerta de su auto caballerosamente.

Me llevo a una pequeña casa cerca de una playa privada, las vistas eran hermosas. Hice un desayuno inglés para los dos ya que mi estómago empezó a hacer algunos ruidos extraños y él me confeso que también estaba hambriento.

-Ahora sí.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que mi kid de viaje bastara por ahora- susurro para si mismo.

-¿Tu qué? Y ¿Para que?

-Para tus castigos- esa sonrisita que tenía en la cara no presagiaba nada bueno. Me llevo a una habitación en el fondo de la casa, tenía una cama de tamaño normal y tenía postes, todo parecía demasiado normal comparado con la habitación de su pent-house.- en diez minutos vuelvo y vas a estar desnuda y arrodillada- ordeno y de inmediato una corriente cálida me invadió.

-Si

-Cinco azotes más. Sí que

-Si Señor- de seguro no me podría sentar en por lo menos una semana. Me quede recordando el cuerpo de Sasuke ¡Como infiernos alguien podía ser tan malditamente caliente!

-En que estás pensando, Sakura.- pensé en decirle Tu. Desnudo pero mentí.

-En nada, Señor.

-Diez azotes más.

-Pero por…- me interrumpió

-Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de mentirme ¿Qué pensabas?

-En ti desnudo, Señor- baje la mirada mientras mi cara se ponía del color de la grana y mi labio inferior temblaba.

-Pequeña- susurro y con su dedo índice levanto mi mentón, sus labios tomaron mi tembloroso labio y lo chuparon de una forma tan íntima que mis ojos se delataron.- Hoy me daré todo un festín contigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Una vez salió de la habitación empecé a desvestirme hasta quedar completamente desnuda, recordé como debía arrodillarme con las manos en la espalda y la cabeza en el suelo girada hacia un lado.

Me estaba muriendo debido a la expectación, sentí como mi piel se erizaba, en los últimos días descubrí que eso ocurría cada vez que pensaba en él.

-Levántate- me ordeno con voz engañosamente suave, hice lo que me pidió no sabía porque pero esto me excitaba más de lo que pensé en un principio.

-Ahora vamos a necesitar una palabra de seguridad- dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba mis muñecas y las ponía en medio de nosotros. Observe a mi alrededor pero no encontré nada que me inspirara, una palabra de seguridad… no se algo a lo que temiera y ahí lo tenía… rojo, como el tono de cabello de Karin, no es que le tuviera miedo directamente a ella, a lo que le tenía miedo era a sus burlas, aprendí a ignorarlas pero cada vez que me acordaba cómo se aprovechaba de lo débil que era para burlarse de cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera… creo que lo que marco mi timidez y mi dificultad para hacer amigos tenia nombre propio … Karin en cierto momento logro crear en mi un acomplejamiento bastante serio.

Ella empezó a cambiar, cuando éramos apenas unas niñas Karin solía contarme todo, éramos como mejores amigas queríamos ser iguales, ella es un año menor, así que siempre la quería sorprender para que me admirara pero cuando fue creciendo empezó a cambiar; ella siempre fue un poco más sociable y al tener una buena apariencia física empezó a hacerse amiga de adolescentes mayores que ella, en las siguientes navidades yo me volví el tema de burla de una pila de púberos que con la ayuda de mi ex querida prima lograron hacerme mucho daño, aunque jamás lo reconocería e voz alta.

-Rojo, señor

-Entonces rojo será- no se en que momento saco unas esposas forradas en terciopelo y las ato a mis muñecas después se quitó su cinturón y lo paso entre la cadena de las esposas asegurándolo a uno de los postes de la cama hasta que quede atada. Me susurro al oído que me apoyara en el poste de la cama lo cual hice en seguida.

-Este va a ser tu primer castigo por portarte mal y desobedecerme- anuncio con voz firme y ¡Plaf! Sentí su mano chocar en contra de mi trasero al comienzo no me dolió mucho aunque después sentí un cosquilleo y mi zona intima empezó a contraerse y lubricarse.

-¡Cuéntalos!

-Uno-¡Plaf! Sentí el siguiente golpe

-Dos- seguí contando, su mano iba siguiendo un patrón primero me golpeaba en el trasero después en la unión del trasero y por último en los muslos, en un comienzo eran suaves y poco a poco iban subiendo de nivel, seguí contando pero cuando llego al último golpe mi trasero ardía como el infierno y debía estar rojo, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que mi cara estaba mojada debido a las lágrimas.

-Quince

No sentí como Sasuke desataba el cinturón de las esposas hasta que sus manos quitaron mis uñas que estaban aferradas al poste de madera de la cama como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

-Ya paso nena- me susurro al oído mientras frotaba mi trasero con un aceite que hacía que el escozor en mi piel se calmara un poco me gire y lo bese un poco hasta que sus manos se perdieron en la unión de mis muslos excitándome hasta casi llegar a un maravilloso orgasmo, esta vez sentía todo al doble… no, al triple; podía sentir las sabanas de seda al rosar mi trasero, los besos de Sasuke por todo mi cuerpo, sus dedo en mí. Las sensaciones eran realmente abrumadoras, ya podía sentir una capa de sudor por todo mi cuerpo, lo deseaba, quería tenerlo dentro de mí. Unos minutos después pareció que atendió el llamado silencioso de mi cuerpo y me penetro pero esta vez no fue duro o rudo, fue lento y suave con una de sus manos sujetaba mis muñecas esposadas sobre nuestras cabezas y la otra me masajeaba los pechos, el clítoris y los muslos después de no más de unos pocos minutos sentí el orgasmo más potente de mi corta existencia.

Cuando me recupere de mi orgasmo lo escuche gruñir y esta vez aumento la velocidad de las envestidas, quería tocarlo, enterrar mis uñas en su espalda o en su delicioso trasero pero no podía ya que las tenía sujetas sobre mi cabeza de un segundo a otro explotamos simultáneamente, podía sentir el calor de su semen recorriendo mi canal.

Una vez logre recuperar la conciencia sentí mis manos sin la restricción de las esposas me agarro de la barbilla y me giro hasta que estuvimos frente a frente- Eres la maldita cosa más perfecta.- me beso de forma salvaje y cuando nuestro beso termino me quede dormida de inmediato.

Me desperté con un delicioso olor de comida a lo cual mi estómago respondió protestando en mi contra debido a la falta de alimento. Me puse la camisa de Sasuke, era agradable ponerme su ropa ya que estaba impregnada de su delicioso olor a hombre, a pino y a jabón de ducha.

Seguí mi olfato hasta que me indico la entrada de la cocina y ahí estaba él, solo llevaba sus bóxer oscuros y estaba cocinando, me concentre en grabar su imagen en mi memoria y en ese momento él se giró y me sorprendió infraganti.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunto con una cuchara en la mano derecha cuando iba a responder a su pregunta mi estómago se adelantó y respondió por mí con un no muy delicado gruñido por lo cual me sonroje mientras Sasuke se acercaba a mí con los labios fruncidos para evitar soltar una carcajada hasta que el final no aguanto más y se rio echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos tenían un brillo hermoso y sus dientes blancos y perfectos iluminaron todo el lugar.

Oh no, Sakura no te vayas por ese camino.

-Lo siento, pero es que te ves hermosa cada vez que te sonrojas.

¿Algo olía quemado o solo era mi imaginación?

Segundos después oí a Sasuke soltar una sarta de maldiciones que jamás había escuchado y posteriormente me anuncio que oficialmente nuestra comida se había quemado así que después de bañarnos y vestirnos fuimos a un restaurante en la ciudad.

Mientras veíamos el atardecer y devorábamos nuestros respectivos alimentos Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y su voz rompió el cómodo silencio en el cual nos habíamos fundido.

-¿Por qué quisiste que Rojo fuera la palabra de seguridad?- pase un par de minutos hasta que decidí responder.

-Me recuerda a una persona que me hizo mucho daño- respondí simplemente- Y tú ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?

-Me estas echando- dijo mientras elevaba una de sus cejas oscuras, hice un movimiento de negación.-Solo quería estar cerca para conocernos mejor, ya sabes ahora que eres mía- rio inesperadamente, su risa era contagiosa así que me uní a él- y además suelo pasar las vacaciones con Naruto e Hinata pero no quería hacer al tercio.

Sasuke me conto un poco sobre cómo se conocieron él y Naruto. Me di cuenta que cada vez que mencionaba a su familia desviaba el tema pero igual no lo iba a presionar.

-¿Y cómo conociste a Hinata?

-Sabes jamás le había contado a nadie como la conoci, ni siquiera a Naruto que estoy seguro que me partiría la cara.- fruncí el ceño no entendía que quería decir hasta que siguió hablando- Veras un día me pase por el club porque estaba pensando en… jugar con alguna otra pareja y me tropecé con una chica en la entrada, parecía perdida y cuando le iba a hablar se desmallo y la tuve que llevar una habitación hasta que se despertó, la lleve a la salida y le ordene que jamás se volviera aparecer por allí- Oh, entonces ¡Sasuke fue el chico del cual me había hablado Hinata, eso no me lo esperaba! Tenía que admitir que me molestaba, estaba muerta de celos y lo peor es que no tenía motivos para sentirme de esa forma así que desvié la mirada y vi el reloj ya eran un poco más de las ocho de la noche mi tía me iba a matar.

-¿Sakura te pasa algo estas pálida?

-No, es que ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a la casa de mi tía.

Sabía que a Sasuke no le gusto sin embargo no dijo nada y me llevo a casa de mi tía. Cuando entre no había nadie y fui directo a mi habitación a torturarme pensando que si ese día Hinata no hubiera conocido a Naruto probablemente quien se estaría casando dentro de un tiempo con Hinata seria Sasuke. El solo hecho de pensarlo me dolía mucho lo cual era muy peligroso ya que yo solo era solo un juego para Sasuke y no me debía enamorar porque él podría destrozarme.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron no supe en que momento caí en brazos de Morfeo.

-Adelante-respondí medio dormida.

-Srta. Tiene visita- ¿Quién será? Me bañe y me puse algo de ropa, seguidamente baje por las escaleras hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraba él

-Pequeña, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- susurro esa voz que llevaba sin escuchar hace tantos años.

-¡Lee!- Dios no podía creerlo, corrí a abrazarlo.

-No cambias mi pequeño botón de cerezo- me susurro en el oído mientras nos fundíamos en un abrazo.

-¡Que haces aquí, pensé que estabas en alguna parte de Europa!

-Ya ves que no- Lee siempre fue mi única compañía en las vacaciones que pasaba en California ya que era el vecino de mi tía hasta que sus padres y él se mudaron a Europa.- ¿Qué tal si para celebrar te invito a desayunar?

-Por supuesto- después de unos segundos subí a mi habitación tome el celular que me dio Sasuke, un poco de dinero y me delinee el parpado superior con negro y me puse un poco de brillo.

Después de desayunar decidimos caminar por la playa y Lee me contó que había conocido a un tal Gay que era uno de sus maestros en la universidad y ahora era su héroe, me pregunto también un poco de mi vida y le conté todo con lujo de detalles exceptuando a Sasuke y el bdsm no es como si se lo fuera a decir a todo el mundo y menos a Lee que es como mi hermano mayor.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Yo…- no sabía que decirle, Sasuke no era mi novio oficial sino más bien vendría siendo algo así como mi ¿amante?-No.

-Amm- No entendí muy bien su respuesta pero de un momento a otro me tomo de la nuca y estrello sus labios contra los míos, me quede en shock con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras que Lee salivaba en mi cara. De repente Lee callo frente a mí con la nariz rota y justo en ese momento me recorrió un escalofrió, no tuve que girarme para saber que Sasuke estaba detrás de mí y había golpeado a Lee.

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer - gruño de una manera tan amenazante que se me erizo la piel.

Sentí como una mano grande me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba lejos hasta un auto de último modelo. Sasuke no hablo en todo el camino y la verdad se veía muy enojado por la manera en que tensaba la mandíbula y tomaba el volante con tal fuera que temía que de un momento a otro lo arrancara.

-Sasu

-¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?

-Disculpa- pronuncie ofendida pues no tenía por qué tratarme mal.

-No, no te disculpo

-¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarme como si fuera de tu propiedad?

-No creo que seas de mi propiedad, eres de mi propiedad. Eres MIA.

Sonaba como un cavernícola estúpido, aunque no podía negar que en el fondo sentí un poquito de felicidad por que dijera que era suya.

Volvimos a llegar a la casa en la playa de ayer, Sasuke aún seguía furioso y me condujo hasta la misma habitación.

-Desnúdate- fue lo único que dijo

No sé por qué mierda estaba haciendo lo que el decía pero me sentía mal por desobedecerle y con el humor que tenía no quería tentar la suerte de mi trasero.

Me arrodille y sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba, Sasuke entro en la habitación con un maletín el cual dejo sobre la cama fuera de mi visión, por cierto. Sasuke me hizo señas para que me pusiera de pie, él se acercó a mí y empezó a juguetear con mis pezones hasta que parecían guijarros, tomo dos anillos de plata terminados en dos bolas metálicas unidos por una cadena. Cogió el primero y lo abrió, de modo que las bolas se separaron. Entonces soltó uno de los lados y el anillo se cerró sobre mi pecho e hizo lo mismo con el otro. Primero sentí un pinchazo y luego un calor se extendió desde mis pechos hasta me sexo, tomo un látigo con varias colas unidas al mango que se posaba sobre la cama.

Sasuke me hizo acostarme sobre la cama boca abajo y con las piernas abiertas, sentí el primer latigazo en el trasero seguido por uno en los muslos y entonces paso el látigo entre mis piernas. Mis músculos se contrajeron de expectación y ¡Zas! Un ligero azote en mi sexo. Deje escapar un grito/gemido ahogado. Nunca habría imaginado que un golpe en una zona tan íntima pudiera despertar un placer tan delicioso.

El placer burbujeaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo y lo frustrante era que cada vez que estaba a punto de caer del abismo Sasuke detenía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo o los azotes y para terminar me había sujetado a la cama con mi propio cinturón dejándome inmóvil y el doble de frustrada pero entendía que este era mi castigo por el beso… el asqueroso beso de Lee. Lo curioso es que siempre pensé que Lee era gay.

-Esta noche tú serás mi esclava y yo tu dueño. Querré sexo, posesión, disfrute y acción. Nada de cosas dulces ni almibaradas. Te abriré las piernas y te voy a follar hasta partirte en dos y ambos disfrutaremos, porque ése es el juego- me susurro Sasuke con voz ronca por el deseo justo antes de penetrarme de una sola estocada.


End file.
